Before My Eyes
by GlasStitches
Summary: Harry wakes up from a strange dream then suddenly he's hearing voices and having memory flashes of things that never happened. What's going on and why does it seem to involve Malfoy? HD Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I used to have another account but I had been sharing it with a friend of mine so I finally made my own! This is a story I had written and posted on the old account, but I like it and want to keep working on it so I moved it over here along with some editing. I hope you like it! =)

**Disclaimer:** This is the only one you get! I don't own Harry Potter, he and all other character, places, etc associated with him belong to J.K Rowling.

**WARNING:** Again, this is the only one you get! This is a slashy fic, meaning there is going to be boy on boy lovin' going on. If you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it and then waste mine with some stupid flame. Thank you!

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A blast of power speeds past Harry's head and his heart freezes in place. Time seems to crawl to a halt as he turns his eyes to Draco just as the lethal bolt hits him square in the chest. His beautiful face is stunned for the briefest moment. As Draco begins to fall back into oblivion Harry feels himself scream. He can't hear anything…it's like the whole world has been muted. It's like he has been dropped into a horrible dream.

"DRACO!" This wasn't happening. Draco wasn't gone, he couldn't be gone, he just can't…be…

* * *

_Gone._

Harry sucks in a breath as he jerks back into consciousness. Someone had opened the dormitory curtains and morning sunlight was flooding through, forcing him awake. He had just arrived back at Hogwarts the night before and spent the night celebrating in the dorm with his friends until early in the morning. In retrospect that had probably been a bad idea. Classes started that day and he felt like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Harry!" Ron is standing over him looking like he hadn't had any more luck with sleep than he had, "Come on, classes start in twenty minutes and 'Mione is having a bloody panic attack. You know how she is about being on time."

Harry squints his eyes, still not totally aware of his surroundings, the dream fading away to nothing, "Where are my glasses?"

Hermione suddenly makes herself known from the bottom of the boys dormitory stair well, "Harry, you better get down here! I am not letting you skip on the first day!"

"I wasn't expecting you to sleep in this long." The red head says squinting at Hermione's outburst and handing Harry his glasses off the top of his trunk, "I would have woken you up."

Harry puts on his glasses slowly and blinks sleep crystals out of his eyes, "Tell Hermione I will be to class on time…you guys go on without me. No point in us all being late."

Ron nods at him, "Okay." He heads to leave but stops at the door and turns back, "Hey, are you okay? You've been acting kind of…strange since we picked you up yesterday."

Harry just nods sluggishly, "Yeah…yeah, I'm great." Ron gives him a quick grin and nod before running down to assure Hermione. Harry sighs heavily and pulls himself out of bed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry dashes through the hallways and down into the dungeons. He was going to be late, there was no doubt about it. It would figure that on the first day his trunk would jam and his school books would stick to the floor under his bed. He was sure the book thing was some prank courtesy of Seamus or one of his other roommates but he didn't have time to stop and worry about that…yet.

_Slam_

"Ugh!" Harry slams full force into another student as he rounds a corner and topples to the ground. He's lost for a minute when he hears the all too familiar snicker that has followed him from his first year at Hogwarts.

"Late for something Potter?" Draco was glaring at him clearly annoyed. Harry had knocked him over and sent all of his school supplies flying all over the floor.

Harry scrambles up and takes a few quick gulps of air, "None of your business, Malfoy!"

The blonde snickers at him and stands to brush himself off, "You're a bloody bludger, Potter. Watch where you're going!"

_I love you…_

Harry feels his face color, "What did you say?"

Draco snatches up the last of his books, "I didn't say anything _Potter_. Watch where you're going next time." He looks at his watch shaking his head and holds out his wrist, "And you're late."

Harry glares at him, "Get away from me." Shoving past the pesky blonde, he breaks into another dead bolt for potions. Draco just snickers and heads at an easy pace towards potions knowing full well that Snape wouldn't dock anything from him.

* * *

Hermione was clearly very upset when Harry shoved his way into potions because she was giving him one of her glares. He mouths a quick apology and hustles towards his cauldron but flails when a claw like hand grabs a hold of his shoulder and flings him around.

His head feels like it's spinning around in circles as he looks up to the very unhappy Snape…caught…he knew what this meant, "Late, Mr. Potter? And on the first day of school?" He releases him, "I suppose I should expect _this_ kind of behavior from you. Fifty points from Gryffindor, now get to your cauldron."

Harry feels himself go several shades red. It was the first day of school and he was late waking up, late for class, and early to docking points from his house. Not exactly how he had planned the start to his year.

He manages to stumble to his seat next to Ron and slump into his chair when his red headed friend leans over to him and whispers, "Hey, Harry, you're late…Hermione is gonna have a fit."

He turns slowly glowering at him, "You know what Ron?" He tightens his jaw slightly, "I don't care."

* * *

Harry inches his way slowly out of the potions classroom and stops to wait for Hermione. Ron laughs at him from behind, "You know Mate, you could always make a run for it."

He shakes his head solemnly, "How much of a chance do you think I have of getting away?"

Ron makes a face, "Well…none probably. It is Hermione we're talking about."

Harry twirls his wand around in his hands, "Better now than later anyway."

Hermione finally emerges from the classroom and marches right over to Harry, "I cannot believe you Harry! You said you wouldn't be late." She folds her arms across her chest, "What is your excuse? It's the first day of school and you've all ready put Snape in a mood!"

Harry holds up his hands to stop her for a moment so he can get a word in, "I'm really sorry 'Mione. I was coming and I would have made it but Malfoy was in the way and…"

"Have you ever noticed that almost everything that happens to you either starts off being Professor Snape's or Malfoy's fault?" She sighs heavily, "I mean really Harry."

He glares at her, "Have you ever noticed that it usually is?"

Ron taps Hermione lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, 'Mione, if we don't get along we're all going to be late for our next class too."

She turns to him and shakes her head, "Fine, but Harry," she quickly focuses her attention back on her other friend, "Do not think that you have heard the last of this."

He sighs, "No, that would just be to easy."

Ignoring his last comment she turns sharply and walks off. Ron pats his dumbstruck friend on the back, "Hey, you know it can't be that bad. Just don't be late for the rest of the week." He holds out his hand and begins to count on his fingers, "Or…month."

"Why a month?"

Ron shrugs, "The last time I was late that is about how long it took before she got off my case."

"Great."

"Hey," Ron begins to walk, "At lease you'll have me."

Harry grimaces.

Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Pansy flips through another book on another wizard grimly.

His name: Bla bla bla

Accomplishments: (Insert epic here)

Age: Who knows. Same age as whatever was growing on the cover.

She slams the book shut and shoves it across the table to join the rest of her rejected subjects. She had never been fond of History. As far as she was concerned, it had happened, the people had gotten through with it, and now it was done. Who cared?

She glances over at Draco, who's head is buried in a book on Kennilworthy Whisp, "Draco," She scooches closer to him, "I don't know who to pick for my report. Don't you think this is stupid, having an assignment like this on the first day of school?"

He didn't even look up at her, "Look harder."

She pouts, "But I don't even know _who_ to look for."

"Pansy," He shoots her an annoyed glare, "I realize your reading skills are not up to date. I also realize that this all seems very trivial to you. I would like to get on and finish with my assignment; however, without your voice beating my brain every few seconds. Is that manageable?"

She draws back, "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!" She goes to shove her chair back and hits one of the bookshelves causing a group of books to tumble to the floor, "Damn it!"

Blaise glances up from his own text and sniggers, "Good job."

"Shut up Blaise!" She reaches down to pick up the pile when she spots one with a very familiar face staring back at her from the cover, "I don't believe it. Draco, look at this!"

She holds up the book for him to see and, once again, the Slytherin doesn't waste the energy required to lift his head and look, "What did I say about listening to your drabble?"

She snatches his book away, "Look at the stupid book."

He was about to lose his temper but holds it when he sees the cover, "You have got to be kidding me."

Blaise takes a look at the cover, "It's… _Potter?_"

"They've got _books _on him now!" Pansy pulls out her wand, "Let's mess with his face."

Draco rolls his eyes and pulls the volume away from her, "Don't be stupid." He inspects the piece for a moment when he gets an idea, "Hey Blaise, how much extra credit would a paper _and_ an interview get do you think?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Why does it matter?"

Draco grins, "Extra points…the chance to smear Potter in front of a whole class. I can ask him a couple question and he can answer or I can make something up. Leave it to him to decide which is worse."

Pansy grumbles to herself. Now who was being stupid.

Blaise grins, "Well I think that would be a grand idea then."

The blonde sets the book in front of him and taps the cover with his fingers, "You know, I think that sounds like a good idea myself. Thanks a lot Blaise." Pansy gawks at him for a moment before throwing herself back in her seat.

Whatever.

* * *

Harry enters the Great Hall, still moping about his rotten day. He sits himself across from Hermione. She has her books set out on the table, "Well, Harry, I think I know what we are going to do."

Ron comes and sits next to Harry, "Hey, what's for lunch?"

"This goes for you too, Ron." Hermione grins at both of them.

"What _this_? I missed something." The red head rubs his hands together and begins serving himself a plate.

"I have come up with a plan so you two wont be late anymore."

Ron stares at her for a moment with a confused look on his face, "But…I…I wasn't late!"

"Yes," She pulls out two pieces of parchment, "And this will keep it from ever happening. Wont that be great? You can always be in class on time!"

Harry takes the list as Hermione hands it to him, "What's this?"

She gives the other one to Ron, "I have made up a schedule for both of you and I need you to tell me if there are any adjustments that need to be made."

Both of them scan through their lists quietly and nod at her as they finish.

"Great!" She opens one of the books she had set in front of her, "See, I was in the library wondering what I could do so you wouldn't be late. I went looking through a ton of books to find a spell or potion and I finally got one! A potion….right here." She turns the book so both of her stunned friends could see the description.

Harry reads it through quickly:

**Anti-Tardy Potion-**

_**Description**__- This quick potion will force it's drinker to perform tasks that have been prewritten on a paper and added after the brewing. The potions effects may be negated only by a counter-potion (see volume V) brewed by the same individual as the first._

Harry blinks a couple of times, "Anti-tardy potion?"

Ron tilts his head to the side, "Who the bloody hell makes an anti-tardy potion?"

Hermione pulls the book back and snaps it shut, "I do. Now, I have time to make this at dinner, so it should be ready after you eat." She smiles, "Isn't this great?"

Harry goes to argue with her when he spots Malfoy coming towards their table. He was holding a book in his arms and had a very disturbing grin spread across his face.

Ron sees him just as he comes to a hault behind Hermione and snaps at him, "What do you want?"

"I've come to have a chat with Harry." He sits setting the book he was carrying in front of him.

Harry glances at the cover and then at Malfoy, "A book on me?"

Draco nods, "Yes, and you know, I am very interested in the _great_ Harry Potter."

Ron glares at the Slytherin, "Get out of here Malfoy!"

Malfoy leans forward in response, "No, I have a report to do."

Harry kind of stares at him for a moment, "On…me?"

"Of coarse, Potter, why else would I be wasting my time with you?"

_Having Fun?_

_...laughter..._

Harry shakes his head at the sounds and scowls at the blonde, "I am not helping you with your stupid report. Go back to your own table."

Malfoy shrugs, "I can't do that. I have to get an interview...unless you want me to just come up with information myself. I am sure the class will love to hear…"

"I don't care what stupid plan you have. I am not doing an interview." Harry's face begins to turn red as a cherry.

"Sure you are. I know how much you love the attention." He pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill, "Now, the muggles you live with…"

Ron shoots up, "You filthy little! Wait until I…"

Hermione pushes him back, "Ron, calm down!" She turns sharply to Malfoy, "I think you should go back to your own table and leave us alone."

The blonde grins and writes something down, "Well, I must say I wasn't expecting such a violent response from him...very important to get the personality down in a report."

Hermione snatches away his quill, "Get away from us or I will get Dumbledore!"

He stands, "Fine, but I am not through yet." He nods at Harry, "See you later."

Ron clenches his fists, "Why didn't you let me at him 'Mione! After he said that!"

She sighs, "Ron, he doesn't know about the Dursley's. Don't you think it would be better if he didn't find out?"

He looks down, "Oh…yeah, I forgot."

She turns to Harry, "Are you okay, Harry?"

He nods, "Yeah, but…"

"What?"

_Harry..._

He looks up at her, "Nothing…I think I am just going to go to the common room for awhile."

She smiles sympathetically, "Okay."

He stands and begins to leave. Maybe he just needed some rest...or at least he hopes that's it. Last time he heard a voice in his head was second year when Riddle had released the basilisk and that was something he didn't really want to have a repeat of.

He would just take a nap, miss a class or two, avoid Hermione, and the voices would go away.

* * *

Harry drags himself into the Gryffindor dormitory and throws himself into the center couch. If he was going to hear voices every time he stayed up late he was going to set an eight o'clock bedtime for himself.

_How about this? I think this looks okay…_

_Fine…good_

"Ahhhh!" He pulls a pillow over his head, "Shut up! I don't want to talk right now!" This was a nightmare. If a nap didn't help the voices to stop then he was going to have to go to the Hospital Wing, and he really didn't want to do that.

"Harry…who are you talking to?" Harry peeks out from his pillow slowly to see Neville standing with a very worried expression across his face.

He sits up and laughs nervously, "Erm…no one. What are you doing here? I thought classes would have started by now."

Neville nods, "Oh yeah, they have, I just forgot my book." As if to prove it he walks across the room and picks a giant blue text off the cards table, "See?"

"Yeah, I see Neville." Harry leans back into the couch. He just wanted to sleep.

"So…yeah…what are you doing here?"

"I don't feel well."

"Oh…" They both sit for a minute with Harry periodically clearing his throat before Neville finally decides to get a move on, "Well, feel better Harry."

Harry nods as the other boy takes his leave. Now for some sleep.

_Harry…_

"Shut up!"

* * *

Ron cracks his back and strolls into the Great Hall for dinner. First day of school and he had homework, Hermione on his back for being late, and a best friend under attack by Malfoy. He hoped this wasn't some kind of weird preview about how the rest of the year was going to be.

Hermione was no where to be seen, just like she had said she wouldn't be. He grunts and sits alone at his usual area. Leave it to Hermione to go through with something no one wanted her to do. It was high time someone taught her how to let loose. Maybe he could get Dean to talk to her?

"Hey Ron." Neville plops himself in the bench across from him and begins to put together a plate for himself.

"Hey Neville," He waits for him to finish dishing himself his meal before continuing, "Have you seen Harry around?"

Neville nods and spoons some pudding into his mouth, "Shaw 'im en tuh dehrm."

"Right," The red head picks up his own silverware, "I thought he'd be back by now."

Neville swallows and shakes his head, "Nope, he's in the dorms all right. Sitting and telling himself to be quiet."

"What?"

"I went to get my book for class and he was sitting and shouting at someone to shut up. I figured he was messing around with me, so I didn't think much of it."

Ron thinks for a moment and snaps his fingers, "I'll bet he is trying to get out of taking the potion stuff Hermione is putting together. Man, why didn't I think of that?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Ron stands and hands his plate to Neville, "I'm going up with Harry. I'll talk to you later Neville." Neville waves weakly and turns back to his mounds of food.

Why was everyone acting so weird all of a sudden?

* * *

Hermione shuffles along the hallways with her potions bag in hand just as Ron comes running around the corner and slams right into her. His face turns bright red as they tumble and he tries to stop her from falling. She lands right on top of him.

Hermione growls at him and gets up quickly from the floor, "Ronald, why on earth are you running full speed down the hallways."

"I wasn't running full speed." He insists.

"Ron!"

"What?" He pulls himself up after her.

She shakes her head, "I don't have time for this." She holds up her potion bag, "I can't finish the potion until tomorrow. It turns out I was missing an ingredient."

"What ingredient?"

She brushes off her robe, "Giant clippings."

He wrinkles his nose, "Clippings of what?"

She looks up quickly at him and then down the hall, "Better you not know." She walks up to the portrait of the fat lady, "Can you believe Harry just went on a skipped all of his classes after lunch?"

Ron stumbles behind her still wondering what kind of clippings were supposedly going into his stomach the next day, "Errr…no?"

She sighs, "Don't worry, it will all be solved tomorrow at breakfast."

He rolls his eyes, "Great 'Mione, just great."

* * *

Harry wakes suddenly to the feeling of soft fingers running down the bare flesh of his arm. He opens his eyes weakly and barely makes out a figure looming over the top of him. His stupid glasses must have fallen off, he couldn't tell who it was.

He reaches out to wave the person away, "I'm awake."

The strange person responds by sticking their mouth over his fingers and gently sucking on each one. Harry's eyes snap wide open and suddenly he's very awake. He feels around desperately for his glasses with his free hand, cursing his crappy eyesight as he goes.

The person moves gradually up his arm with their tongue making Harry jolt and rip his arm away. This was not happening. He was not being molested by some freak when he couldn't see an inch in front of his face.

The person didn't take kindly to Harry snatching his arm back. They grab a hold of both his arms and hold them fast at his sides. Harry flails around madly shouting every curse and jinx he knows. He's only temporarily oblivious to the fact that he doesn't have his wand in hand. By the time he figures it out though the person had lifted themselves up onto his stomach and were pinning his legs down with their own.

"Why are you struggling so much?" Harry thought he might die from shock at the sound of the voice.

He blinks in a pointless attempt to clear his vision, "Malfoy?"

The blonde brushes his lips against Harry's, "Since when have you called me that? It's been awhile." He lets out a small laugh and distributes kisses to Harry's jaw, ear, neck…

"Stop!" Harry shakes his head sharply and attempts to roll over and throw the other boy off. It wasn't any use. He was pinned. Malfoy wasn't backing down any either. The Slytherin was beginning to move his mouth down into the hollow of his throat and removing his shirt.

Harry starts break out in a cold sweat. He had to get out of this, he had to get Malfoy off of him, he had to find a professor. He struggles to get Malfoy away once again and manages to release one of his hands, which he places on the blonde's now bare chest.

"Calming down are you?" Malfoy nuzzles his stomach and begins to loosen his hold on his arms and legs. Harry takes full advantage of this by placed his other hand on Malfoy, pushing upward as hard as he can, and throwing the startled boy off to the side.

Harry scrambles to get off the couch and hits the ground full force. A hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, shaking him. He twirls his body upward and shoots his fist in the direction of the person. It instantly connects with flesh and the person cries out and falls backwards.

Harry jumps up off the floor and rushes in the opposite direction of his attacker only to run into another body and fall, along with the other person, to the floor. He goes to flee the scene once more when he hears another familiar voice, "Harry! Harry stop!"

He looked around frantically, "Hermione! Call a teacher…Malfoy…he…he…"

Hermione grabs his hand and helps him stand. He'd run into her, "Harry, Malfoy isn't here! It was a dream!"

He shakes his head, "It wasn't a dream! I felt it!"

Hermione sighs and he hears her shuffle around a bit. She returns and hands him his glasses, "Harry, Ron and I came in and saw you flailing around on the couch. Ron tried to wake you and you punched him across the face!"

Harry puts his glasses on, "But…he was here." He takes a look around and sure enough, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Ron _was_ flat out on the ground next to the couch though, and Hermione _was_ standing next to him with an extremely worried expression on her face.

"There was no one. Even if there had been, there would have been no way for them to get out without Ron and me seeing them." She leads him over to the couch, "Harry, do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Ron twitches on the ground and glares over at her, "I'm the one that just got clobbered in the face!"

Harry shakes his head, "No, I just," He takes another good look around the room, "It was a nightmare then?"

She nods, "Yes."

He takes a shaky breath, "Okay."

"Are you okay?"

He gives her a forced grin, "I'm fine, I just need to take a walk."

She narrows her eyes at him but agrees, "All right then." He stands and leaves the room quickly, muttering an apology to the floored Ron as he goes.

Hermione turns and looks at Ron, "Are you ok?"

* * *

Harry stalks the hallways attempting to shake the shock of his dream. He should have known that it wasn't real. He had been tired, laying down, and, most importantly, there was no way that Malfoy would _ever_ even _think_ about doing something like that to _him_.

He comes around to the Gryffindor entrance and sits on a nearby wall. Hermione was going to have his head for staying up late again.

_Harry…_

"Ahh!"

This was going to drive him absolutely crazy.

_Bad idea…_

"What's a bad idea? What the hell are you talking about?" He moans and leanes back, closing his eyes as he goes. Tomorrow he would have to talk with Dumbledore. Something just wasn't right. He was even starting to hope that it _was_ another basilisk. At least that would prove he wasn't crazy.

"Harry?"

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" He grabs his head. They were getting louder!

A hand grabs his shoulder, "Harry, it's just me. I came to make sure you were okay."

He looks up to see Hermione staring back down at him, "Oh…"

She walks around and sits next to him, "Harry, what's going on? I thought maybe you were just tired, but there's something else bothering you."

He looks at the floor, "Fine...Yes there is something bothering me."

She smiles warmly at him, "Thank you, now what's wrong with you?"

"If I give a good excuse will it get me out of drinking your weird tardy potion?"

She has to laugh, "No! That was a good try though."

He smirks, "Yeah…"

"Now stop changing the subject. What's going on with you?"

He shifts a bit and looks over at her, "Fine," He pauses for a moment before continuing, "I've been…kind of…"

"What?"

"I've been hearing voices in my head."

"Again?" Her face begins to look slightly panicked.

"No! It isn't like last time! I kind of… recognize the voices this time."

She purses her lips a bit, "You recognize the voices?" When he nods she starts to laugh, "Oh, Harry!"

He's confused, "What?"

She glances over at him, still giggling, "Someone is playing a mean practical joke on you."

He sits just staring at her for a moment before he realizes what she was saying, "I am so stupid!" Someone must have jinxed him when he wasn't paying attention!

Hermione shakes her head still laughing softly, "I can look up a spell to cut their connection." She lets out another little giggle fit, "And I thought it was something serious. Honestly Harry, you shouldn't worry me like that."

He stands as well, still annoyed that he had been fooled so easily, "I guess I was just being too paranoid."

She smiles, "This also probably explains your nightmare. You were too stressed out over these 'voices' you've been hearing." She shakes her head, "Come on, let's go back so you can get some sleep."

He takes in a deep breath, "Thanks 'Mione."

She was all ready walking back, "Just think before you go crazy next time, all right?" She stops and looks at him questioningly, "By the way, you never said exactly what your nightmare was about. Something about Malfoy?"

He feels himself turn scarlet. Like hell he was telling Hermione about that, "I think we should hurry back, come on."

She blinks a few times and rushes after him, "Hey! Harry! Hold on Harry!"

* * *

Blaise jerks awake as someone shakes him harshly by the shoulder, "Blaise! Wake up!"

He blinks annoyed and looks up to see his familiar blonde friends face staring back down at him, "Draco?"

"Blaise, help me!" He holds out his arm and Blaise jumps back. The blonde's usually pristine skin was covered with deep cuts and blue bruises were running all up his arms. They all looked brand new, fresh blood was even running from a few of the wounds.

"Bloody hell Draco, what did you do?" He strains his eyes to see better in the dark. The only light source was the moonlight coming through the window.

Draco shakes his head and grips his sore arm with his opposite hand, "I woke up to this! Damn it, it stings." He squeezes his eyes shut.

Blaise gets out of bed and pulls a roll of bandages from under his bed, "You owe me bandages if I get hurt in Quidditch." He wraps his friends arm carefully, "That should help with the blood."

Draco sucks in air, "Can you come with me to the hospital wing?"

Blaise moans, "Can it wait until morning?"

"Blaise! My arm has been cut to pieces without me even noticing! This is kind of important."

The Slytherin mumbles something under his breath but nods anyway, "Fine, fine."

Draco slides off of his friends bed and makes his way to the door, "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly."

Blaise follows his friend looking around cautiously. The thought had just barely occurred that whoever slaughtered Draco's arm might still be around.

Shaking a bit he quickens his pace.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey emerges from behind the Hospital Wing door looking rather upset at having been woken up. Looking down at the boys in front of her; however, she quickly gets over her annoyance. Draco Malfoy was standing grasping his bloody bandaged arms and breathing deeply while another Slytherin boy helped keep him walking straight.

She ushers them in quickly, "What on Earth has happened here?"

Malfoy shakes his head, "I woke up to a pain in my arms and found them like this." She goes to remove the bandages and he looks away in the opposite direction. Blood never had gone over well with him.

He quickly turns back around; however, at a very angry sounding Madame Pomfrey, "What is this?"

Looking down he sees his arm completely unharmed, the only thing even indicating he had been injured was the bloody bandage now hanging from Pomfrey's hand, "But…my arm…it was completely torn up!"

Blaise looks at the dangling bandaged completely shocked, "It's true, I saw it with my own eyes!"

She shakes her head angrily, "The two of you get out of here! I will be informing the headmaster of your little joke in the morning. Good night!" She pushes them both out and slams the door.

Draco stands for a minute staring at his arm. No blood, no cuts, no pain. What the hell?

Blaise was staring at it as well, "What kind of trick was that?"

"You think I did that on purpose?" He was insulted.

"What else would it be? Injuries like that don't just vanish Draco!" He was just as frustrated as Madame Pomfrey at this point, "Whatever you were thinking Drake, it wasn't funny." He turns sharply and storms down the hallway.

Draco just stands staring down at his uninjured arm.

* * *

Ron and Harry both sit stiffly staring at the thick orangey liquid now being held out for them to drink. Hermione had finally finished her potion, giant clippings and all, and was waiting patiently for them both to say something.

Harry bites his lower lip and tries to hold his breath, the stuff smelled like Dudley's breath before his annual brushing, "And we drink it?"

Hermione smiles even more, "Yes, a full glass for both of you."

Ron scrunches his nose "And you got those giant clipping in there too?"

She nods, seeming very proud of herself, "You wouldn't believe all the work it took trying to get them! It took me hours." She takes out their schedules, "Now just put these both in your goblets."

They take the parchment slowly and drop them into the goblets as Hermione prepares to pour in the potion. The second the smelly liquid hits the parchment it instantly turns black and lets off a light orange vapor that makes both Harry and Ron jump back.

Harry waves away the stinking steam, "I am not putting that junk into my mouth!"

Ron nods quickly mimicking the waving motions, "What's in this 'Mione?"

She sighs, "I all ready told you, it's better you not know."

"It's going to eat me 'Mione! Look at it, it's angry." Ron points at the bubbling black substance accusingly.

"Oh, Ronald!"

Harry feels like he might pass out from the smell, "Maybe you messed up on it Hermione. I mean, it can't really be this…something…there aren't really words for something like this."

She taps the table impatiently, "I did no such thing! It is perfect, just like the book said it should be. Now drink it before it turns color. It will taste awful if it sits out too long."

Harry laughs, "A bit late for that."

"Just drink it."

He moans but picks up the glass. He had said he would after all. Or did he? Why did he not remember agreeing to this? Oh well…better this than face Hermione.

He puts the rim to his lips and begins to drink.

-------------------------------Earlier That Day---------------------------------

Hermione sits with a bottle of her finished potion, checking the text book to make sure it looked and smelled exactly like it was supposed to. Ron and Harry were going to give her hell for this. The stench coming from the stuff was as bad as the color. They were not going to drink up without a fight. Maybe she could tell them if they didn't drink fast it would get even worse? That might work.

"What do we have here?"

She wrinkles her nose not bothering to look up, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He sits across from her, "Just came to see my favorite mud blood."

"Why you!" She glowers at him.

He snickers, "Also, I was wondering if you might tell me a bit about Potter. You didn't forget my report did you?"

She slams her book shut, "I will not and, as a matter of fact, I did forget! Good day Malfoy!" She stands quickly, grabbing her potion and text as she goes.

The blonde smiles smugly as she storms away. Not just at the wonderful shade of red she had turned at his comment but at the potion she was carrying as well. He knew exactly what is was and who it was probably meant for.

He laughs a bit as he stands and prepares to leave. He reaches down to gather his own books when he spots two pieces of parchment with the names Harry and Ron written across the top. Oh, this was too perfect. She wasn't really that stupid was she?

He barely contains his amusement as he reaches into his bag and pulls out his quill and ink. Maybe he would get what he wanted after all…from the source.

* * *

Harry sets the glass down and gags, "I think I am going to be sick!"

Ron begins turning a slight shade of green, "I think I all ready am."

"It will go away in about a half an hour. A nd to think I almost lost the schedule's."

The two sick boys look up at her annoyed, "What?"

"I left them in the library. Luckily, they were still there when I got back."

Harry moans. It was true, fate was against him. Maybe Trelawney wasn't as off as everyone thought.

"Well, I will be waiting in class." Hermione stands still grinning broadly, "It is nice to know I don't have to worry about you two being late anymore."

As she walks away both Harry and Ron groan and fall over the table.

* * *

Draco watches amusedly as Potter and Weasle boy down the potion. The Weasle's schedule alterations had been for his own amusement, but Potter was something else entirely. He was going to get his report and reveal the true Potter. The spoiled, thick headed, pin brained, idiot he knew and no one else seemed to see.

He chuckles a bit and goes back to his breakfast just as Pansy comes and sits next to him, "Hello Drake, having a good morning?"

He eyes her suspiciously, "I suppose…what do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

He taps his plate with his fork, "You don't do small talk."

She tilts her head to the side and stares down at his arm, "I'm flattered that you know me so well Drakey."

"You talked to Blaise!" He snarls and holds out his arm, pulling up his sweater sleeve so she could see, "No cuts or anything, see? It was all some stupid trick, probably set up by one of my miserable roommates."

She glares at him, "Cuts my ass! What have you been doing and how did I not know?"

He raises an eye brow at her and looks down at his arm nearly choking, "What the?"

She harrumphs loudly, "You were with someone last night! I bet you came up with that whole cut rouse just to throw us off! I am not so easily fooled; however, and I want to know where you were!"

He was too busy examining his arm to respond. It had randomly placed tiny red marks running all up his arm making it look like he'd lost a fight with the stupid squid in the lake. What the hell?

He looks at his other arm only to see the exact same markings, "I don't know how this got here."

Pansy laughs, "You don't get stuff like that and not know where it came from." She leans forward and makes an 'O' with her mouth, "On your neck too. Whoever you were with didn't leave anything unaccounted for, huh? I wonder if they got…"

"Don't even think it! This is obviously another stupid joke, and I am not finding it funny in the least! I have an image to keep, I can't be walking around with this crap all over me."

She smiles, "I can cover it up for you."

He narrows his eyes at her, "I should have known you'd know how to cover this up."

"I will only do it though…"

He groans, "Here we go."

"If you tell me who did it."

He shakes his head, "Forget it, I'm wearing sleeves anyway." He stands and turns to leave.

She scrambles up, "Come on Drakey! I wont tell, I swear!" He hurries away from her, pulling down his sleeve as he goes. Just wait until he got a hold of Potter! This whole thing was probably his fault anyway.

* * *

Harry runs full speed into potions and throws himself into his seat, "Oomph!" He hadn't even finished breakfast when his legs started tingling and he had had to get up to make them stop. Ron had mimicked his actions only a few moments later and after that it wasn't even a minute before he was being dragged along, by his own feet no less, to class.

The worst part of it; however, wasn't the fact that his feet refused to stop, no matter what he did, it was that, apparently, the feet had their own plans on _how_ to get to where he needed to be. This plan involved road blocks like students, suits of armor, and small tables holding expensive antique vases. Also, toppling over did not slow him down, nope, it put him in a horribly awkward position in which his top half was dragging on the ground scrambling to get up and his lower legs and feet were still moving!

Hermione glances over looking very pleased with herself, "Have a nice trip?"

He glares daggers at her, "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to have known how that potion gets you to class before you gave it to us, would you?"

She shrugs and turns to face to head of the room, "Oh look, notes." She pulls out her quill and ink.

"Hermione!"

The door to the room is thrown open a second time revealing a cursing Ron. He, obviously, hadn't regained his balance after falling as he was being pulled like a horse drawn sleigh by his feet over to his seat.

The red head pops up looking wild, "What the bloody freaking hell was that?"

"Oh look, just in time for class. I guess I brewed it right." Hermione laughs a bit and returns happily to her notes.

Harry grinds his teeth, seething.

She would pay for this later.

* * *

"_It isn't going to last Harry…I don't even know how or why you would do this! It's insanity!" _

"_It doesn't really matter."_

"_You are crazy!"_

"_He is serious about this, and I am too."_

"_He is a liar! He is drawing you in…you are being stupid."_

"_I thought you might get it, I was wrong I guess."_

"_Harry? Harry! Don't leave…please!"_

"_Good bye…"_

"_Where are you going? It's dangerous!"_

* * *

"Harry? Haaarrry!" Ron pokes him on the shoulder.

"What the…where am I?" Harry blinks a couple of times and looks around. He was in the Great Hall.

Hermione was staring at him, "Are you all right, Harry?"

He shakes his head, "Oh no…"

"What?" She places her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've caused brain damage with that potion 'Mione. I have hit one too many walls."

"Harry, you just started staring off into space all of a sudden. You spilled your soup all over your robe." Ron points to the front of his robe.

Harry looks down and sees a dark stain running down his robe and into his lap, "Dang it!"

While he works at the soup stain with his napkin Hermione begins questioning, "Harry, is it the voices again? Why did you just stare off like that? Do you need to go the Hospital Wing?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing." He drops the napkin, he was going to need to charm it clean, "And I don't think this is the same as last time, it was all black when I heard the voices."

Ron's eyes widen, "What do you mean 'last time'?"

Hermione waves her hand at him, "Harry was hearing voices."

"Again?"

"IT WASN'T LIKE LAST TIME!" Harry yells. You'd think he was a mental case or something!

Ron puts up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, don't get so angry."

Harry stands up, "I've just been knocked around to much today! Blame 'Mione, she's the one that had me drink that potion crap she put together!" He picks up his books, "I don't want lunch, I'm going to class. Maybe if I get there early enough I wont get dragged like a freaking carriage."

Hermione and Ron watch as he storms out the room and to class.

"Hey 'Mione?" The red head looks seriously at his remaining friend.

"Yes?"

He points at the bowl left by Harry, "Think he'd mind if I took that?"

She throws a biscuit at him and stands up, "I swear, sometimes you are so thick headed!"

He stares after her as she leaves. Was that a 'yes' or a 'no' ?

* * *

Draco runs to his room as quickly as he could manage. Just a couple more hours and his plan would be set into motion!

The marks on his arm had disappeared, as he had suspected they would, a few hours earlier and Pansy had stopped stalking him not long after. All that was left was to lock in Potter, get the answers he wanted, find out how the hell he pulled the marking pranks, and make him suffer for it.

He was going to have a good night.

**A/N:** So...very long chapter. But there was a lot in there! I hope you liked it, the next one will be coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I lost my job shortly after the last posting, so I've been busy. Anyway, here's your update! Enjoy.

Hermione spots Harry standing in front of the fat lady and calls at him, "Harry! Harry, you hardly ate any dinner!" He had invoked a silent treatment on her and Ronald after the incident at lunch. She was somewhat surprised that he was acknowledging her now.

He turns and grimaces slightly, "I wasn't really hungry."

She stops in front of him, "Don't give me that look. You cannot just go skipping meals! It's just going to make things worse."

"Three times since lunch I've heard those bloody voices, Hermione. Three!" He folds his arms and glares up at the fat lady, "I wasn't in the mood to eat."

Hermione sighs, "Harry, I went to the library. I searched for nearly two hours looking for a spell to stop the voices."

He looks over at her in surprise, "Hours…Hermione did you?"

She puts her hand up to stop him, "Yes, yes, I missed some class." She pulls around her bag and retrieves an old tattered book, "It was rather difficult finding something but I think I have it here. "

He lets his arms fall, "You really skipped class for me, 'Mione?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. I did say I was going to find a way to break the connection for you." She smiles softly at him, "Now then…let's go take care of those voices."

They both enter the Gryffindor common room and Hermione sets the book out on the table. She opens it carefully and the book hisses at her. She smacks it in response, "Now don't you be sassy with me!" The book quickly quiets itself and Hermione harrumphs at it and flips through the pages.

Harry eyes the book cautiously. He had learned a long time ago that not all the books in the wizarding world were friendly. He sits at the table and fiddles with a loose string on his robe, "You're sure this will help?"

Hermione nods as her eyes quickly scan through the books contents, "Yes. It's an old spell. It was designed by an old student at Hogwarts actually." She smiles triumphantly as she spots the spell, "He was teased quite a bit and other students were always jinxing him. When he got older he made this spell to quickly rid the user of unfriendly spells."

Harry's eyes widen, "That's incredible! Why isn't it used more often?"

"The spell only works on smaller spells. Something you would want to know if you were acquainted with Fred and George but that's about it." She stands up straight and takes a deep breath, "All right, Harry…_iocus absentis_."

Harry cries out as the world drops away and another replaces it. He is dropped to the floor from his chair and the scenery changes from Hermione over her spell book to a large empty room lit dimly by floating candles.

Harry jumps to his feet and calls out urgently, "Hermione?" He looks around himself. He is completely alone.

He walks over to a window and presses his palms against it, "What?" He was still in Hogwarts. It was dark outside, definitely much later than it had been, but still Hogwarts.

He backs up and runs to the door across the room. Hermione must have gotten the wrong spell. In an old book like that who knows what kinds of things were hiding away. Or maybe the bad tempered book had done it on purpose and switched spells. He didn't even know if books could do that.

He reaches for the handle but it turns before he can grasp it. He recoils and looks around for somewhere to hide but there isn't anything in the room. He pulls his wand from his robes and waits.

The door opens revealing Malfoy. The blonde boy is smiling until he spies the wand in Harry's hand, "Harry…what are you doing?"

Harry feels like he's going to explode, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He shakes his wand at him, "Did you set this up? Are you the one that jinxed me?"

Malfoy puts his hands up and looks at him with genuine shock across his face, "Harry, what are you talking about? I would never jinx you!"

Harry laughs nervously, "Sure you wouldn't! I'll bet you couldn't wait for this all to play out! You…you…switched the spells in book so it would send me here! You must have thought it was so funny watching me make a fool of myself!"

Draco walks around him cautiously, "Harry, I honestly have no idea what you're going on about. I didn't switch anything."

Harry tightens his grip on his wand, "Don't lie! Why are you here then? If you aren't the one that jinxed me, then why are you here?"

"I came here to meet you! Like I have been nearly every day for the past few months! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Harry lowers his wand slightly, "Months? You're off your marker, Malfoy!"

"Stop calling me that!" The blonde snaps at him, "Why are you being like this? I didn't do anything! Is it Granger again? I swear…"

"Don't talk about Hermione!" Harry moves closer to the door, "I am going to tell Dumbledore about this!"

Draco looks somewhere between pissed and hurt, "You're crazy! I did not do anything!"

Harry reaches for the handle but as soon as his fingers touch the knob his vision goes black.

* * *

_Harry feels soft fingers against his face. _

_The softest breaths in his ear…_

_A loving embrace….._

His eyes snap open. His body is being shaken roughly by a pair of hands and a familiar voice cries, "Hermione! He's coming around!"

Harry looks around bewildered, "What's going on?" He looks up and sees Ron leaning over him, "Where am I?"

The redhead releases his shoulders and stands, "You're in the common room. Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave us a heart attack."

Harry glances over to Hermione. The girl's eyes are red like she's about to cry and her face is panicked. He sits up from the ground, "What happened?"

Hermione rushes over and wraps her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Harry!"

Ron puts his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "She cast the spell to cut the connection for those voices you've been hearing. I guess you just passed out and started shaking as soon as the spell was cast."

Hermione is squeezing the life out of him, "I know it was the right spell, Harry! I don't know what happened! I am so sorry."

Harry puts one hand against Hermione's arm, "It's ok, 'Mione. " He gently pushes her off of him so he can stand, "I think I'm going to go to the hospital wing."

Ron helps Hermione stand and nods at Harry, "Do you want one of us to come with you? You're not looking so great."

Harry frowns and turns to leave, "No…no, I'll be fine on my own."

* * *

Harry travels down the dark corridors. He can't stand the thought of waiting until morning to take care of this. That whole scene with Malfoy couldn't have been imagined…or maybe it could. The blonde boy had been calling him by his first name and hadn't made any moves to attack him. He never even drew his wand. It wasn't like Malfoy at all.

Harry rounds a corner and continues down the hall. Hermione was going to be devastated for days. Harry is pretty sure she didn't mess up the spell but she was still going to feel like she had failed. His worst fear was that possibly this jinx…or curse on him was more powerful than a simple prank. Maybe it was done by someone or something more powerful than a student with an off sense of humor. Even worse than that, maybe what was happening to him wasn't a spell at all. Maybe he was really finally losing it.

As he rounds the last corner to the infirmary his feet start to feel heavy. He stops and shakes his feet out, "What now?" His feet feel tingly and begin to twitch gently. Harry recognizes the sensation and barely gets the "Oh hell" out of his mouth before his feet suddenly take off down the hall, in the wrong direction, dragging his body along for the ride.

* * *

Draco sits smugly waiting for Harry to arrive. A loud bang on the door alerts him of Harry's presence. He opens the door only to be shoved aside by Harry Potter's feet. The determined pair feet drag the golden boy to the center of the room and then fall limp.

Harry flails around and pulls himself up, "Owww!" He rubs his sore ankles. On the way to the room, he had barely managed to pull himself up to standing position when his feet had run him right into the door, toppling him all over again.

Draco bites back a laugh, "Well, well, well…Harry Potter." He sits in one of two large comfortable looking seats in the room, "Come to see me?"

Harry stands carefully and looks back at Draco, "Malfoy, what is this?" He barely keeps himself from screaming at the blonde. Not twice in one night!

Draco crosses his legs and taps his fingers together, "Nothing. Just a little interview I planned out. Nice of you to come."

Harry begins to turn pink in the face, "How did you get me here?"

"Get you here?" He ponders for a moment, "My devilish good looks?"

Harry rushes at him, pulling his wand as he goes, "Don't mess with me, Malfoy?" He puts the wand just millimeters from the Slytherin's forehead, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Draco knocks the wand away with his hand, "Calm down, Potter. You're so aggressive." He reaches to the side of his seat and pulls out a long piece of parchment and a quill, "I all ready have notes on your awful temper. Give me something else to work with."

Harry is fuming, "You did all this for your stupid interview?"

Draco smiles, "It wasn't so hard really. That silly Granger girl left those lists out on the table. How could I not take advantage of the situation?"

Harry curses Hermione for leaving those lists. How could she not have double checked them? Especially after leaving them in the library! He grinds his teeth, "I am not doing your interview! I am going back to my dorm!"

Draco laughs, "Oh, you're not going anywhere. You're stuck in this room until three in the morning, every morning, until someone undoes that potion."

Harry throws open the door but as soon as his foot exits the room it twitches and kicks back inside. Harry spins on Draco, "I'll have Hermione make the counter potion in the morning! This is the last time you'll see me here!"

Draco shakes his head, "Wrong again." He leans forward, "You see, Harry, I wrote those lists that went into the potion. That particular potion requires that the person or person's that brew the potion also brew the counter."

"You didn't brew it!"

"I brewed the lists in a sense." He smirks, "It is a quirk in that potion. It's also one of the reasons it's not used anymore. I'm surprised Miss Perfect didn't know that, or double check her lists for that matter."

Harry glares at the floor, "I am going to Dumbledore then."

"Dumbledore can't force me to brew with Granger. I'll have my father down here before you can blink." He crosses his arms, "Face it, Potter. You're stuck here. Think of it as revenge for your little prank."

Harry looks up at him, "What prank?"

"You know what prank, Potter. I'm not going to humor you." He stands, "I _am_ going to let you sit here alone for the next few hours and stew everything over. Have a nice night, _Potter_. I'll see you tomorrow night for my interview." He grabs his things, smirking the entire time, and leaves Harry behind to his own devices.

Harry screams after him and punches the door.

* * *

Harry drags himself into the great hall and throws himself next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione looks worriedly at Harry, "Harry! I was so worried about you last night, I hardly slept. What did Pomfrey say?"

Harry shakes his head tiredly, "I didn't ever get to the hospital wing."

Ron swallows a spoon full of scrambled egg, "What were you doing all night?"

"Malfoy," He practically spat the name, "Messed with the lists in the library after you left them, Hermione."

Hermione gasps a little, "Oh no! Is that what happened?"

He looks over at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well…Ron had some problems with his as well. I was going to brew him the potion to fix it today." She blushes as Ron glares at her.

"What was wrong with your list, Ron?" Harry looks over to his best mate, who is rapidly turning cherry colored.

"I…I was stuck in the girls lavatory for two hours, ok?" He slams his fist on the table, "I should have known Malfoy would have something to do with this! I was hiding in the stalls forever! Some little first year was knocking on the door and asking what was taking so long…and…it was just awful. And the smell! Good God, Harry, I don't what these girls are eating, but they are far from dainty in the toilets if you catch me!"

Harry chokes back a laugh, "That's it? He just sent you to the girl's bathroom?"

Ron shakes his head, "I wish that was all, Harry. I wish."

Hermione pats the redhead's hand, "It's ok, Ronald. I will just brew the potion for both of you and remove the effects. No real harm done."

Harry scowls, "No, Hermione. Malfoy said that because he wrote the list he helped brew the potion. You both have to brew the new potion and he won't do it. I was stuck in some room until midnight last night, part of the time with him. I passed out on the floor at some point, you're lucky I woke up for breakfast."

Ron makes a face, "He made you go to some empty room with him? Why the bloody hell would he do that?"

"He claims he wants that interview he was after the other day."

Hermione stands sharply, "Harry, do you have any idea how dangerous this is? He has you in one spot every night until we fix this! Anyone could just walk in and you wouldn't have anywhere to go! I am going to Dumbledore right this minute!"

"He's claiming that I played some kind of a prank on him. He's going to have his father down here if I say anything to Dumbledore. Who knows what he'll do? I know Dumbledore can make him brew it, but we may be stuck like this for weeks…months before Dumbledore can get through his father."

Hermione leans on the table, "Well we can't just do nothing!"

Harry nods, "I know, I know…" He sits and thinks for a moment, "I might have an idea." He looks around and spots the blonde sitting at his table with his head in a book. Harry stands and marches over to him, slamming his palms down on the table, "I have a deal to make, Malfoy."

Draco looks up at him from the book, "I don't make deals, Potter."

Harry clenches his fists but goes on, "Make the potion with Hermione and I'll give you your interview."

Draco sets his book down, "Oh no, Potter. Don't think I'm going to trust you to do that. Also, I rather like your current predicament."

"I won't do the interview at all! I'll show up tonight and blast you out the window!"

He laughs, "Threats? You're giving me my interview right now, Potter, and you don't even know it."

"Take it or leave it! I swear to let you interview me but you have to get rid of this potion!"

Malfoy smirks, "I'll think about it. And that's all you get for now." He waves at him dismissively and returns to his book. Harry is purple he's so angry but he returns to his seat anyway.

Hermione blinks at him, "What was that about?"

Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, "A deal. We'll see if it works."

* * *

Draco walks smugly towards his next class. He loves seeing Potter so angry and desperate. He had Golden Boy trapped in a room every night with nothing to do but wait for him. It was almost too perfect. It also opened all kinds of opportunities. There were people that would be very interested to know about his predicament…though he rather likes the idea of the wizard _hero _being his own little secret. Almost like a little pet trapped in a cage.

_Draco…_

He stops and looks back over his shoulder, "What?" There's no one there. He scoffs and continues towards class, cursing ghosts under his breath as he goes.

_SCREAM_

A pain rips through his chest. He feels something like daggers tearing into his flesh…slicing through his skin. Draco grasps his chest and falls to his knees crying out, "H…h…help…" His vision fills with red…and fades into black.

**A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapter! It seemed like a good cliff to leave you at, hehe. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
